


Tylko dotknę

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Somnofilia, głupie tagi, impreza, pijak, sans jest zdesperowany, tłumaczenie, żałowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auntie Mem (NotYourMemily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourMemily/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just a Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412614) by [Auntie Mem (NotYourMemily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourMemily/pseuds/Auntie%20Mem). 



Sans wiedział, że nie powinien być dłużej w Twoim mieszkaniu niż powinien. Skupił się więc na zdaniu, umieszczenia Ciebie w łóżku. Miałaś bardzo ... pijany humor, śmiałaś się pod nosem jak siadałaś na skraju materaca. Zerknął na stolik.

 

szklanka wody? jest, aspiryna? jest, telefon położony w bezpiecznej odległości? jest.

 

Nie miałaś klimatyzacji więc otworzył okno, aby wpuścić trochę przyjemnego, letniego powietrza. Odwrócił się by na Ciebie spojrzeć, nieporadnie próbowałaś rozwiązać sznurówki butów. Westchnął i klęknął pomagając je zdjąć. Potem położyłaś nogi na łóżku. Sans wstał z kolan i już miał wychodzić, kiedy chwyciłaś go za sznurek jego niebieskiej bluzy, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Pochylił się nad Tobą, spojrzałaś na niego leniwym, pijackim wzrokiem i ..

-Muah! - mokra para ust dotknęła jego zębów. - Dzięki, kosteczko – położyłaś się wygodnie drapiąc po kolanie. Przez chwilę starał się zignorować elektryczne dreszcze magii jakie mrowiły miejsce w którym go pocałowałaś. Zaśmiał się słabo.

-dobranoc dzieciaku, słodkich snów – miał wstać i sobie po prostu wyjść, lecz trzymałaś go jeszcze mocniej – no weź, puszczaj, muszę iść do siebie. - Niczego mu nie ułatwiałaś. Sans przesunął dłonią po Twojej twarzy odgarniając kilka kosmyków włosów jakie się do niej przykleiły. Wyobrażał sobie, jak rano budzisz się pełna wyrzutów sumienia, że chlałaś z nim do drugiej rano. Nie chciał dodawać Ci powodów do zmartwień zostając w Twoim pokoju jeszcze dłużej. Powinien zaprowadzić Cię do domu wcześniej, albo jeszcze lepiej, wezwać taksówkę. Ale nie, za dobrze się bawił. Wtedy wyzwałaś go na pijacki pojedynek i cóż... Rzeczy zaczęły wymykać mu się spod kontroli. Mruknęłaś coś ponownie przyciągając jego uwagę. Zerknął na usta. Jego kciuk przesunął się po Twoich powiekach, nosie, policzkach, wargach... - taka delikatna – Czy to kogoś będzie bolało? Sans był pewien, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek zebrał by w sobie dość odwagi i zapytał się, pozwoliłabyś mu ... pozwiedzać... trochę. Zdecydowanie by się nie gniewał gdybyś sama tego chciała... dobra, zły przykład, ale wiadomo o co chodzi, więc...

Jego pierwszy dotyk był całkowicie platoniczny. Nic wielkiego, co nie? Spałaś już głęboko, delikatnie oddychałaś, Twój uścisk w końcu puścił. Sans stracił poczucie czasu. Zwrócił uwagę na żyły, jak biegną przez dłoń, nadgarstek, rękę, do góry. Sprawdził puls. Jego dusza delikatnie zadrżała mogąc poczuć spokojny rytm Twojego serca. Klęczał teraz przy łóżku. Przystawił palce do karku, aby tam też sprawdzić puls. Rozpiął swoją bluzę i ściągnął ją, zrobiło mu się bardzo ciepło. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i cofnął kiedy miał zamiar ściągnąć też biały podkoszulek. Nic nie będzie w stanie pomóc mu w ochłodzeniu kości. Po prostu będzie musiał to zignorować. Bo przestać nie chciał. Popatrzył na Twoją koszulkę, a potem na szorty.

\- nie, nie ma mowy – mruknął do siebie.

 

ale znowu... to nie tak, przecież widziałeś ją w stroju kąpielowym, nie była wtedy zła pozwalając ci zobaczyć trochę więcej ciała, na plaży kilka miesięcy temu

 

-to było co innego, to jest co innego

 

racja, jej bielizna prawdopodobnie zasłania więcej niż bikini

 

Zadrżał jak zaatakowało go wspomnienie. Choć to pierwszy raz, kiedy dane mu było zobaczyć ocean, nie umiał powstrzymać się od zerkania w Twoim kierunku. A to było jeszcze zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że interesujesz go nie tylko pod względem biologicznym.

 

no i jest delikatniejsza niż ty, bardziej wrażliwa, po prostu pomyśl jak musi być jej niewygodnie...

 

Sans nie walczył już dłużej z pragnieniem. Chwycił za dół Twojej koszulki i delikatnie ściągnął ją przez głowę, uważając bardzo na ręce. Pod chłodnymi kośćmi poczuł gorącą skórę, przesunął ręką po ciele. Biodra, brzuch, pępek, poświęcił mu wyjątkowo dużo czasu eksplorując miejsce dookoła niego. Masz łaskotki? Nigdy o to nie zapytał. To byłby ciekawy eksperyment. Zapięcie na przodzie stanika było wyzwaniem, ale nagroda – zobaczenie Twojego jędrnego biustu – to coś czego odopuścić nie chciał. Sans czuł jak jego magia wariuje w kościach. Lewe oko zaczęło tlić się niewielkim niebieskim światłem.

-na gwiazdy, jesteś niesamowita – materac zaskrzypiał cicho. Sans właśnie postanowił pozbyć się Twoich szortów. Na początku wydawało mu się to niemożliwe. Jego kościste palce nie mogły pokonać gładkiego, metalowego zapięcia paska. Był zdesperowany, użył magii, a kiedy wysunął go ze szlufek rzucił na bok nie patrząc nawet gdzie. Położył się na Tobie, wtulając twarz w kark. Jego magia wymykała się z ciała, muskając skórę. Powoli przesunął się między nogi, jedną spuszczając na podłogę. Przeczesał palcami włosy, desperacko poruszając swoim dopiero co stworzonym kutasem po Twojej kobiecości. Piersi poruszały się rytmicznie ocierając o żebra. Sutki zrobiły się twarde. Sans zwrócił na nie uwagę i ścisnął je delikatnie. Widział je w takim stanie raz, albo dwa, ale tylko przez ubrania. Wiedział, że robią się takie kiedy jest Ci zimno, albo...

 

oh... 

 

Zadrżał nerwowo. Przesunął rękę na dół, byłaś już tak mokra, że majtki stały się przeszkodą. Cicho jęknęłaś pod jego dotykiem, na chwilę się zatrzymał.

-cóż... cholera – nawet podczas snu, Twoje ciało z radością wita jego dotyk. Sans przestał w tym momencie myśleć nad swoimi poczynaniami. Tak przyjemnie było Cię dotykać. Przytulać. Jego umysł i dusza pragnęły więcej. Wsunął kolano między Twoje nogi. Kiedy jedną ręką ściągał bieliznę, drugą drażnił pierś. Po kilku sekundach pozbył się swoich spodni. Wyrzucił je poza łóżko i usadowił się między nogami. Powoli i ostrożnie przystawiając penisa do wejścia, pozwalając aby odrobina nasienia naznaczyła Twój wrażliwy guziczek. Przeszył go dreszcz. Twoje ciało zdecydowanie odpowiadało, byłaś tak wilgotna, mógł wślizgnąć się bez większych kłopotów. Ostrożnie, cal po calu. Kiedy znalazł się już w całości nowe doznanie praktycznie pozbawiło go kontroli. Wcześniej się dotykał, jasne, ale można było tego porównywać z tym. Zerknął na Twoją spokojną twarz w obawie, że się zbudzisz. Potem delikatnie przystawił swoje czoło do Twojego i zaczął się poruszać. - hnnngh,,, o kurwa, tak – pokręcił biodrami kilka razy. Od miesięcy wyobrażał sobie, że Cię dotyka, zastanawiając się jak byś wyglądała pod nim. Popatrzył na dół, by zwrócić uwagę na piersi; jak jego miednica styka się z Twoimi biodrami. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym momentem, ze słonym posmakiem skóry. Kolejny dreszcz rozkoszy przepłynął po jego plecach. Przytulił się do Ciebie dotykając tak wiele ciała jak to było możliwe. Nic innego się dla niego w tym momencie nie liczyło, tylko Ty i on. Zaczął skubać Cię po gardle, ramieniu, obojczyku. To było jego ulubione miejsce, gdzie kość spotykała się ze skórą. Podnosił się, aby Cię pocałować, coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę, na chwilę zamarł powstrzymując z trudem chuć.

-Mmmmh, Sans! - delikatnie jęknęłaś zaspanym i pijanym głosem. Teraz on warknął. Jego imię opuszczające Twoje wargi... dusza aż śpiewała mu z radości.

 

na gwiazdy... kurwa... to nie jest... ona nie jest.... powinienem przestać, ale ja ...

 

Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest blisko, lecz nim zdążył go nawet wyciągnąć, ekstaza przepełniła jego ciało, a potem wystrzeliła w Twoje wnętrze. Poruszał się niepewnie, w trakcie swojego orgazmu, wypełniając Cię. W końcu opadł dysząc ze zmęczenia. Powoli, jego magia się uspokajała, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Przez moment, wszystko co mógł zrobić to leżeć, inhalując Cię Twoim zapachem. Lecz potem, świadomość tego co zrobił zmroziła go. Mamrotał coś o poczuciu winy, kiedy wchodził w swoje spodnie. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie ubrać Cię ponownie, wymknąć się i okłamać cały świat, że do niczego nie doszło.

 

wróciłbym do domu, wszedł do swojego łóżka i udawał, że nigdy jej nie dotknąłem

 

Już samo myślenie o tym sprawiało, że było mu niedobrze. Nie. Zamiast tego ubrał Cię w swoją koszulę i wślizgnął się obok, objął ramieniem i zamknął oczy. Chłodne powietrze otuliło wasze ciała. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ukrywanie błędów nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Przynajmniej póki co. Teraz chciał spać, a co przyniesie ranek? ... Się okaże.

Coś ładnie pachniało, zaburczało Ci w brzuchu. Leniwie podniosłaś powieki. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze rano żałowałaś takich wypadów. Nie martwiłaś się nawet pościeleniem łóżka. Jedną ręką zaczęłaś szukać tele...

-Oooohhh cholera – Podniosłaś się z łóżka i zaczęłaś rozglądać. Byłaś sama. Jak zawsze. Zerknęłaś na nocny stolik. Może wczoraj się totalnie wygłupiłaś, ale Sans... rany jaki on słodki... zrobił co mógł, aby umilić Ci przebudzenie. Telefon, woda, tabletki przeciwbólowe... cóż, tego ostatniego nie potrzebowałaś, z jakichś dziwnych powodów nie miałaś kaca. Lecz nie będziesz z tego powodu narzekać, co nie? Pociągnęłaś nosem. -Co to? - pachnie jak chleb... jajka i .. dym? - Twoi sąsiedzi przypalili śniadanie? Skądkolwiek by nie pochodził, zdecydowanie przebija zapach bekonu i jajecznicy. Ktoś wyłączył alarm przeciwpożarowy.

-w diabły to! - niski, znajomy głos dochodził z Twojej kuchni w towarzystwie stuku kilku naczyń o siebie. Sans? Co on tutaj robi? Wyskoczyłaś z łóżka aby spojrzeć i w jednej chwili potknęłaś się.

-KURWA! - spadłaś na podłogę po drodze uderzając się głową w stolik. Słyszałaś, jak Sans szybko odstawia talerze na bok, oczywiście, pewnie chce zobaczyć co Ci się stało, tylko że właśnie uświadomiłaś sobie, że nie masz majtek.

-_____, co...? - zatrzymał się w progu i otworzył szerzej oczy kiedy na Ciebie spojrzał – przepraszam! przepraszam, ja... ja.... uhhh... śniadanie! - nim zdążyłaś odpowiedzieć, odwrócił się i wrócił do kuchni. Zaczęłaś się gładzić po głowie, wstałaś na nogi i chwyciłaś za aspirynę. Wygląda na to, że jestem będzie potrzebna. Dzień, koniec końców, zaczął się ciężko. 

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Nienawidzisz siebie kiedy jesteś pijana. Zdecydowanie nie poszłaś do domu sama, tak jak sobie zaplanowałaś. Spędziłaś noc z Sansem, misja wykonana, ale .... jakim kosztem? Dumą? Przyjaźnią? Trzeba będzie go zapytać, i... ugh.. Ta mina kiedy Cię zobaczył. To wina? Wstyd? Może. Żałuje, że zaakceptował zaproszenie? Dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem? O Boże, a co jeżeli Twoje ciało go obrzydza do takiego stopnia, że już nigdy na Ciebie nie spojrzy? Po to robi śniadanie? Stara się zrobić dobry grunt pod przyznanie, że ta noc była pomyłką? Przez takie myśli poczułaś się jeszcze gorzej.

Nie śpieszyłaś się ubierając. Przesunęłaś palcami po niewielkich śladach palców na Twoich biodrach. Nie byłaś w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego. Jeżeli Sans faktycznie postanowi już nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzyć, chciałabyś przynajmniej mieć jakiekolwiek wspomnienia. Kiedy w końcu uznałaś, że nie będziesz w stanie czekać ani chwili dłużej, uczesaniu się mimo tlącego się nada bólu w głowie, zastanawiałaś się czy już wyszedł. Nic z tych rzeczy. Jak tylko znalazłaś się w kuchni nadal tam nył. Stał z kubkiem kawy w rękach. Nie przepadał za tym napojem. Zorientował się, że jesteś w pomieszczeniu kiedy przesunęłaś krzesełko

-Cześć – uśmiechnęłaś się słabo, jego zazwyczaj luzacki wyraz twarzy teraz był zesztywniały

-ta.. uh... cześć – Na talerzu miał coś co przypominało pobojowisko wojny jajek z bekonem, a to wszystko na wzgórzach tostowych. Ciężko dokładnie powiedzieć co właściwie jadł. Czułaś się lekko winna, że kazałaś mu tyle na siebie czekać – zrobiłem też dla ciebie... możesz zjeść...– pokazał na swoje „śniadanie” - jeżeli chcesz – spróbowałaś trochę potrawy, nie było takie złe pomijając fakt, że trudno było rozpoznać jakikolwiek smak.

-Dzięki.

-oh, dobra... - milczeliście przez chwilę kiedy jadłaś. Zauważyłaś, że szkielet przygląda Ci się dziwnie, a potem patrzy w swój kubek. Jego gładkie palce zacisnęły się mocniej na naczyniu.

-Więc... czy możesz mi powiedzieć...

...co się stało wczoraj?

...co zrobiłam wczoraj?

-chcę z tobą porozmawiać o ... - oboje zamarliście.

-Oh, uh, dobra.. Znaczy się... Jasne... Tak... okej – potwór był zdenerwowany

-więc... um... pamiętasz...? znaczy się, pamiętasz nasz pijacki pojedynek?

Wpatrywałaś się w kościotrupa siedzącego naprzeciwko. Kawa w jego kubku zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć. Sans naciągnął nawet na twarz kaptur swojej bluzy próbując się schować. Czy on kurwa mówił poważnie?

-więc, uh... taa... cholera... dzieciaku.... naprawdę mi przykro – Wstałaś i nachyliłaś się nad stołem, a następnie spoliczkowałaś go. Mocno. To był błąd, nie tylko dlatego, że właściwie nie należało mu się, ale też, że Ciebie zdecydowanie zabolało to bardziej niż jego.

-Ała! Kurwa! - syknęłaś przystawiając do siebie rękę. W jednej chwili Sans wstał z krzesełka i podszedł do Ciebie, jak zawsze chciał pomóc, lecz cofnął się w pół gestu, kiedy dostrzegł irytację malującą się na Twojej twarzy.

-dzieciaku, proszę, wiem dlaczego jesteś na mnie zła – Naprawdę, Sans? - naprawdę, łapię – Nie, wydaje mi się, że nie. - ale pozwól mi spojrzeć na swoją rękę, porządnie się zraniłaś

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, palancie! Naprawdę nie mogłeś zaczekać, aż się obudzę?

-ja... um... co proszę? - zgłupiał. Nie słuchałaś.

-Raaaany, czy coś by ci się stało, jakbyś ze mną pogadał? Kurwa mać, Sans! - Stałaś teraz chodząc dookoła stołu, śledził Twoje kroki zagubiony – Przez cały dzień stresowałam się, jak zrobić kolejny krok, a ty... - popatrzyłaś na niego – zrobiłeś ich kilka i to wtedy kiedy spałam?! Ze wszystkich samolubnych... UGH! Wiesz co?

-er... - skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersi mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Idę wziąć prysznic. Kiedy wrócę, oczekuję że ten bałagan – pokazałaś na stół z potrawą i szafki – zniknie, a ty – wskazałaś na niego

-taa. łapię... też mam zniknąć, nie chcesz mnie już nigdy widzieć, to uczciwe– spuścił głowę jakby nie chciał widzieć Twojej reakcji

-To jedna opcja, ale z drugiej strony, mogę ci wybaczyć jeżeli pokażesz mi co przegapiłam – Teraz to go zbiłaś z pantałyku

-... że co proszę? - westchnęłaś.

-Sans, próbuję się do ciebie dobrać od Bóg raczy wiedzieć jak dawna. Tak, to co zrobiłeś było głupie. I samolubne. I nielegalne – Oczy Sansa przy tych słowach właściwie zniknęły – Coś ty sobie myślał?

-nie myślałem, tak szczerze powiedziawszy – przyznał. Na jego kościach pojawił się niewielki niebieski rumieniec, który lubiłaś oglądać.

-Tak mi się właśnie wydawało – zaśmiałaś się lekko – Chodzi mi o to, że lubię cię. Bardzo. I szczęśliwie, mam dzisiaj nastrój na wybaczanie.

Sans obserwował w ciszy jak odwracałaś się i zmierzałaś do łazienki. Czuł drżenie magii gotującej się w jego szpiku, bulgoczącej z głodu. Świadomość tego że będziesz się myć nie ułatwiała mu sprzątania.


End file.
